Entering the Void
by Ramica
Summary: When fantasy creatures start coming to Earth and causing trouble, the turtles have to decide if they must stay where they are or go to Necron and face them on their world. But some don't want the turtles there.
1. Chapter 1

Entering the Void.

Disclaimer:** I don't own them, sad to say but it is probably for the best. **

**Author's Note: **This story is a sequel to my one story "Flights of Fancy." You probably don't have to read it, to know what is going on, but it wouldn't hurt to read it first. Ramica.

**Prologue:**

Don stood on the roof top while the storm raged and vented around him. The wind snapped and pulled at the long overcoat he was wearing, the rain pounded down in a torrential pour running rivulets down the coat, and over the hat brim to drop just past his face.

The rain bounced and splashed into the puddles that were growing larger, on the rooftop that it was almost impossible to find a place to stand without being in one.

The sky overhead was black and showing no signs of easing up on the squall that had blown in so suddenly.

Don hunched further into the protective folds of the coat, _'No one with any sense in their brain would be out on a night like this,'_ he mused to himself, as he checked the equipment and tried to retrieve the data it had stored there, as well as remove the device before the storm damaged it all together. ' _Which goes to show I may not be as bright as my brothers think I am._'

Two dark yellow eyes blinked and a loud wail was heard over the wind and the rain. The eyes and complaint came from a small black cat who had become Don's constant companion the last few years. She was huddled under a pigeon coop, normally the smell of the birds would entice her to tease the birds that she was hunting them, but the miserable weather had her hiding, in the only sheltered spot she could find.

Don ignored Marina's yowls. He had named the cat after a creature he had met on a world called Necron, in fact the black cat's attitude and behaviour was very similar to her name sakes demeanour. Not to mention that the black cat had appeared in the lair shortly after their adventures on Necron.

The thunder storm had closed in, the loud ominous rumble from the black clouds overhead were getting louder, and closer causing Don to wince and move faster. Suddenly bolts of lighting shot out and going numerous directions at once.

The black cat's hair stood on end, she trembled and shook as Don finished packing up the last of his gear, "Come on Marina, let's get out of here." He yelled, as he grabbed the duffel bag.

Marina darted out of her place and jumped into Don's hands, normally she was not one to obey anyone's commands or orders, but she wanted out of this inclement weather.

Don ran for the edge of the rooftop and the alley way that had the man hole cover, they'd be underground soon enough. But something caused him to turn as a deep rumbling roar of thunder boomed close by.

Don could have sworn that the black cloud was growing closer, it was large and charcoal thick, the wind seemed to pick up and a large shape seemed to emerge from the clouds.

Don blinked, not sure if he saw what he thought he did, the silhouetted form grew bigger and bolder in form showing an obsidian black dragon, with dark blood red spikes, along it's back and tail. The dragon folded it's wings and headed straight for Don.

"Damn!" The ninja turtle froze, but only for a moment he didn't have a weapon handy to counter a beast like _this!_

A hot fiery blast of flame shot towards Don as he dived for the alley, Don was thankful that the rain in the area ought to quench the flame so, no fire should start from it.

He felt the heat of the fire bomb as it shot past him, hitting the corner of the brick building across the way, rocks and bricks crumbled and fell.

Lighting shot out striking the roof tops and Don thought he heard the sound of large wings flapping and straining against the wind.

In Don's head long dive for the alley below, Marina lost her grip on the ninja turtle's coat. She hissed in anger, as she clung to the corner of the fire escape.

Don didn't slow down till he hit the garbage strewn back alley, "Marina?" he called questioningly as he glanced up at the sky over head. He scanned the dark sky for any sign of a dragon but there seemed to be only ordinary storm rumbling over head.

"But I **did** see a dragon, didn't I?" Don wondered aloud, as he stared between the two buildings above as if expecting to see the fantasy creature emerge before him.

From the fire escape leaped a small green and white cat with large bright wings on her back, "Oh yes, that **was** a wyrm. How very observant of you, and what were you doing, leaving me behind for a snack?" she scolded sharply as she swung one paw, with claws unsheathed towards Don's face.

Don stared at the animal who took it's place on his shoulders, it couldn't possibly be…but then again it had to be Marina, the catafly from Necron.

"Don't stand gaping! I know I'm magnificent but I'd rather get out of this wet shell for brains," she scolded sharply, "If my wings get too wet I won't be able to fly till they dry out."

Don took a swing at her as he bent to lift the manhole cover, a move that Marina dodged with ease and she flitted through the tiny opening between sewer and street with ease.

The turtle lowered himself down to the bottom of the pipe, darkness encircled him but Don was used to the dim, or non existent light of the sewer systems. Water rushed around his feet draining to other parts of the sewer, it was cold on his ankles, but this too was something Don and his family were more or less used to.

He looked at Marina where she was perched out of harms way of the water on a ledge, looking at him expectantly, her tail swishing with amusement. "What's going on, where did you come from?" he stammered.

Marina purred and arched her back, "Silly, reptile has this stinky messed up world you live in rotted your brain? I'm a Catafly. I go _where_ I want, and I _do_ what I want," She smirked, "Being a catafly I have some magic, and I can easily disguise myself."

Marina flew down to take her customary place on his shoulder, and Don absently reached up to scratch her, a part of him amused, and pleased that the fickle catafly had even bothered.

"So you've been with me ever since," he concluded, then considered recent events "But how could a dragon be here?" He wondered as he headed towards home.

Marina made a low noise of distaste deep in the back of her throat. " They have found a way to cross the borders of the worlds that separate us. You were able to see the Wyrm due to your time on Necron, such beasts come here, soon the walls between your world and the world of Necron will drop enough that even the most obtuse will be able to see them," she explained.

"If they are visible, they can do damage." Don theorized.

Marina scrunched up her nose, her whiskers twitching, "No the dark ones are all ready causing damage, and the unicorns are hard pressed to keep them at bay from having the rein they desire to do as they please." She corrected.

Don looked at the catafly as he considered her words. The news lately had been full of strange and bizarre events, that scientist were attributing to changes in the Earth's eco system and other such things.

But what if the large forest fires that decimated acres of trees, the powerful hurricanes, Earthquakes and typhoons that caused major damage at sea or on land, and strange - almost unexplained- bursts of electricity that struck people out of nowhere could be the cause of something else?

Some of the religious bent, or the crazy sorts who **always** believed the signs were omens of the end of the world, were being heard from far more, as people looked for any answers they could find.

What if the answer though, was nothing scientific or religious, what if the cause of all of it was mythical beasts wreaking havoc on their world?

If what Don had just seen and what Marina had said was true, then this was the sort of problems they now had to face.

Don wondered though how he and his brothers could save, not just new York but the very Earth itself from mythical beasts ho were capable of doing far more damage then common Foot Ninja or street punks.

"Marina I think we best get home and let the others know. Because I have no idea how we are going stop this."

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: To go or to stay

Entering the Void

Disclaimer:** I don't own the ninja turtles or their Master, but I own just about everything else.**

**Chapter One - To go, or Stay.**

Don entered the lair and hung his wet coat up on the rack near the lair entrance after setting his bag down near his feet. He noted that Mike and Raph were busy watching the movie Interview with a Vampire, and from the sounds emanating from the dojo, Leo was practicing in there.

Marina flitted off towards the dojo as Don announced, "Guys, I believe we have trouble." He strode over to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey, we were watchin that," Mike protested.

Marina flittered back into the living room, flying around Mike's head before settling down on the back of the couch. Mike whipped his head around, staring in awe at the tiny flying cat.

"Take a picture it will last longer," she chided, flicking her tail.

Leo entered the room, "What is going on Don? Marina mentioned something about them crossing borders…" He said cautiously, his brow ridge furrowed slightly, in puzzlement.

Don paused and took a deep breath. "I was attacked by a dragon tonight, she said creatures are crossing over from Necron to here and they are causing damage. She said that they are causing some of the changes in the weather."

Don wondered if the words he spoke sounded as ludicrous out loud as they sounded to just hear himself saying these words.

A few years ago he probably would never have said such things, in case his brothers thought that he had somehow was cracking under the pressure of certain things. But they had been on Necron, and had seen things that barred all logic and reason.

Mike reached out to scratch Marina, "If you are here, then what about Shanza and the Toshe?"

Marina wrinkled her nose and fluttered her wings a little. "Shanza is a unicorn her kind could not live in a world such as this for very long and as for the _dogs,_" Marina curled her lip in distaste, "they do not thrive in places that are far from the forest. You think that dogs would be happy to be in big cities where they can serve."

Marina shook herself and smirked a bit, "I on the other hand am a Catafly, and **we** do **not **forget that we are magic."

Leo stared at the catafly, "But you **are** easily distracted," He remarked dryly though he remembered that Marina had never been one to give up any information easily. Cataflys liked to _know_ things but giving that information out of them could often be a tedious chore.

"What are you both talking about?" He inquired as he went to find a spot to sit. His eyes scanned Don and then the fickle Catafly.

He recalled all too well the adventures he and his brothers had shared on Necron. They had entered the world through a device Renet had given them. On Necron they had been separated and finally met with each other again. Mike had almost become Troll food, he himself had almost died having his very soul sucked out of him. All of them had wondered what their task was on Necron, but they had no way to return home -or so it had seemed -until they had completed the mission, of saving Shanza's son the Alicorn named Shaman from the wizards who were holding him prisoner.

The Four turtles had not been alone in the mission for Shanza, her mate Demon Wing, the pack of blood thirsty wolf like animals with the venomous bite, known as Toshe, a dragon named Gimod, a centaur by the name of Symbia and of course Marina.

Don had the hardest time accepting that magic - not science - ruled the world of Necron. While Mike had seemed totally in his element.

Leo recalled the dwarf made sword he'd used in that world, there had been times he wished he could still feel that wonderful shifting weapon in his hands. Mike, Don and Raph had kept their magical weapons not that they held any magic in this world. But Leo had to return the sword, it had been loaned to him only for the mission alone.

Don's bo had been destroyed in a battle- fire breathing enemies and wooden weapons just didn't mix. But the entendra staff was practically impervious to fire. It didn't have the best balance to it, for it was thicker in the centre then the ends but on Necron Don and that magic piece of wood had become truly one.

Raph's sai had been enhanced when a demon disguised as a golden unicorn, dropped a piece of metal off his hoof, the metal was a three pronged trident and when Raph placed it against the metal prongs of his sai, and thought fiery thoughts, caused fire to blaze from his weapons.

Mike had been able to take long hair from the mane and tail of Demon Wing the Pegasian, he then braided the hair around a few feathers from Demon and a phoenix feather, a scale from the dragon Gimod, some hair from Marina, and a turtle scute from himself. The braid with these items had then been entwined through the metal chains of his weapon, and with it Mike seemed to wield and control part of the wind itself.

Leo pulled his thoughts back to the here and the now, waiting patiently for an explanation, "So what _**are**_ you doing here Marina?"

Marina raised a paw and licked it, "You know how it goes on Necron, the Dark forces are always trying to over throw the light and there is a delicate balance. Your helping Shaman kept things quiet for a little bit but the dark forces are not one to sit back for long."

Leo nodded, "I recall that yes."

"You four did something that was almost unheard of for Necron. You are able to control the one element of magic that no one else ever has." Her voice dropped dramatically and her eyes narrowed while her hair stood on end. "You four, could be the greatest ally or the greatest enemy that Necron ever had."

Don glowered his head snapping around, "You are here to **spy** on us?" he accused quickly, "We don't intend to harm or endanger anyone on Necron. It's not who or **what** we are about."

Marina snorted and tossed her head, a bit flicking her tail, "Puuuuhllllease Don, don't be too foolish." She went over and batted his cheek with a paw, "if I was going spy on you, you wouldn't have known I was here. You four are calling the dark forces here, they want you and the power you control. They are hoping to catch you unawares where magic might assist them but not you."

Leo scowled, "And causing trouble here to get us?" He demanded.

Marina nodded, "Now you are getting the picture."

Leo did not like what he was hearing. "We have to protect people here, we will have to go to Necron and face these dark forces where they are. They want a battle we will bring it to them," he declared. His jaw became firm and hard and there was a strange glint that shone in his eyes.

He was no fool, Leo recognized this for the challenge that it was. However, he was not impressed to learn that the dark forces were coming to this world to attack innocent people. Ever since they were young they had trained to fight, and Splinter had tried to instil with in all of them the values of protecting, and assisting those who needed help.

Marina hissed and spit flattening her ears against her head. "You can not go to Necron, the Dark forces will be able to get you faster there. It isn't safe, for you on Necron."

Leo's face darkened, "So we are to endanger the people of our world, to save the people of Necron?" his voice was ominous.

Marina gave him a disparaging look "It is not my decision the Unicorns feel you should not return to Necron unless absolutely necessary. You might have power to control the void, but no one can do that with out a price."

"That price should not come on this world and be paid by innocents that are here," Leo insisted.

Marina shook her head, " Look this isn't about _**you.**_"

"It is about the people of our world though," Leo pointed out, "I wish there was someone better then you to explain what is going on."

Master Splinter emerged from a different room in the lair, he had heard the sound of voices and sensed that all was not well, something had disturbed his sons.

He came into the living room just as a lady appeared in the living room she was dressed in white, and moved with fluid grace and ease. Her hands and face were slightly wrinkled and her eyes were a light blue. Splinter blinked at the human wondering who the lady was or where she had come from. "My sons who is your guest?"

Leo looked up to see the lady, it was Tira the sorceress and he was slightly surprised, though not totally shocked to see the lady in their room. Tira, still did not look any different then she had some years ago. It was still almost impossible to tell what Tira's true age was, she looked as if she could be anywhere from her thirties to late nineties.

Tira smiled, at the elderly ninja Master, "A pleasure to meet you sir." Her voice was light "I am able to visit here for a short time to, perhaps, explain things a bit better." Tira turned and narrowed her eyes, "You were to call me here when the time came Marina."

Marina seemed to shrug. "I wasn't sure the time had come."

"Of course it has come and they need answers. It is just as well, that I knew a Catafly's natural instincts to keep such information to themselves." Tira remarked, she then turned to look at Leo, " If any of you had asked for more information I would have come."

"Please sit down, and tell us what you can" Splinter gestured Tira to sit down and fill them in. He was not fully sure of what was going on at this moment, but the ninja Master was adept at catching up. Not to mention that he was quite capable of reading people.

Tira sat down, "The people here are not in the danger you might assume Leonardo, do you _truly_ believe that the forces of the Light would permit the Dark forces to wreck havoc on any world totally unopposed?"

"I don't know what to expect." Leo confessed, "I know what you have told us before that the Forces of Dark and Light on your world are often fighting because the darker forces want control, there are some times they have come very close to achieving their needs." Leo paused, "But you also told us that your world often borders unseen on other worlds, like Earth. If dragons and other things are appearing here and causing trouble."

"Then forces of the Light are stopping it or interceding to help." Tira insisted seeking to assure him and the others, "the water nymphs are doing their best to pull the water from flooded lands, the noble dragons are using their fire to help dry things out where needed, the unicorns and pegasians are stepping in and stopping many from falling to harm." She sighed and bowed her head, "We can not save every life but there are people everywhere on your world that are sure their life has been touched by something miraculous."

Don knew in tragic events in life some people did die, it was natural, and possibly meant, it was hard to see people die. There were families left behind, and possibly the light forces could not save everyone so they stepped in and saved those they could. "So while there are forces of dark here, there is the light too."

Tira nodded, "The Dark forces want to gain power over you, all of you. You control the void. That is a power that should be in no one's hands but they will try and get it from you in any way possible." She paused, "By luring you to Necron they are making it easier to catch you and try and gain that power."

"We are ninja, we've been through great battles and fought many wars. I feel that facing the dark forces on their territory would be better." Leo insisted.

"There are other battle plans to consider, before agreeing on a strategy." Splinter stated simply.

Tira looked at Leo, "Stay here on Earth Leonardo, to go to Necron now could mean bringing things up when we might possibly be able to deter the worst, if you give us more time. I ask you to be patient." She pleaded, her eyes locked on Leo.

"When the time comes if we are left with no other means trust me you will be brought to Necron and we will see what we can do then. The Dark ones are searching for you, they don't know where you are." Tira explained calmly, "So you are better protected here."

"You seek to protect my sons? Splinter asked.

"By protecting your sons, we are protecting your world, Necron and so much more." Tira agreed with a nod of her head.

"How long will we be expected to wait then?" Leo wondered.

Tira sighed bowed her head, "If ever the Dark Forces begin to show themselves to the citizens of this world then it will be time for you to come to Necron."

Don scowled, " I saw a dragon tonight."

Tira turned to face Don, "It is different for you. You have been to Necron you have touched magic, and know what it is, and so it can't hide from you. There is still time."

"How much time?" Leo asked.

"I don't know Leo, I haven't been able to see that." Tira replied uncertainly, " it might happen a day or two from now or it could be a long while."

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: Attacks

**Entering the Void**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ninja turtles, or their Master just about everything else is mine though.

**Chapter Two- Attacks**

Tira took a deep breath as she turned to the others, "It might be wise, if when you went out, that you took the weapons you got from Necron, the traces of magic they wield from our world, might be enough to defend yourself against any of the Dark forces who find you here." She gave a small shrug, "Understand that the magic will be much weaker on a world such as yours."

Marina was busy washing and grooming herself, with meticulous care. She paused in her work with her tongue sticking out ever so slightly. "I tried to get Don to take the Entendra staff tonight. I even knocked it over to get his attention, but silly Turtle wouldn't pay attention."

Marina flicked her bushy tail "They never pay attention to the cat, even to the point that a cat has to go to _extreme_ lengths to insure they don't ignore me."

Don looked slightly embarrassed and looked away, "I really didn't think much of it when Marina knocked over the staff where I keep it," he confessed.

Splinter sighed and shook his head ever so slightly, he didn't say it but one could almost hear the soft _kids_ that he would mutter when ever the boys did something, that could only cause a parent to roll their eyes and wonder about such things.

"There is no such things as coincidences my sons, I have tried to tell you that many times before, a ninja is aware of everything."

Leo tried his best to hide his own thoughts and feelings because he knew without a doubt that it was highly unlikely for him to get back the wonderful sword that he had on Necron.

Tira looked at the blue masked turtle, "There is one more thing that you need. Florian the dwarf knew that there might come a time for you to use the sword again but this time it comes with a request."

Leo perked up slightly, though Tira probably hadn't noticed that he suddenly sat a little straighter or the look of interest that came into Leo's eyes. It was however, seen and noticed by his family.

"What is the request?" Leo asked kindly. "I can't expect to fill it without knowing what is being asked of me."

"Florian asks that you do not betray Necron or her people. Do not allow us to come to harm, fight for the light or do not fight at all." Tira insisted. "Remember Leonardo, you might normally fight for what is right but the Dark forces are focused on you and their magic is powerful and you can not say for sure that they can not cause one of you or your family to use the void for wrong."

Leo nodded, "I understand your concern. I know what you long for, but nothing I say can put your mind at ease. I, however, can promise you that I have always fought for what is right, it is what our Master has taught us from the start." Leo paused, "I can only be led by what my honour has taught me. On this, I also pledge that if I were to do anything dishonourable such as turn to darkness, or use my powers for darkness then I would commit seppuku."

Splinter's brow furrowed at Leo's words. If the elderly rat felt any pang of fear or trepidation at Leo's words he did a great job of masking it. He only stated "A ninja believes to use his powers for wrong, is to lose all his power and grow weak."

Tira arched a small eye brow, "But what is this seppuku?"

Splinter looked the sorceress in her eyes, his dark brown orbs holding her blue ones. "Seppuku is ritual suicide performed when you have lost all honour and the only way to replace it, is to end your life."

Tira gasped a little and stared at Leonardo. "That is more of a promise then I need or expected of you Leonardo." Tira curled her hands close to her chest and when she lowered them there was the soft leather scabbard with the gold design on it that the others remembered, the dark wooden hilt of the sword had a rearing unicorn with a ruby eye was engraved in the wood of the hilt.

Leo stood and stretched out his hand waiting for Tira to give it to him and not just rudely take it from her though Leo longed to feel the weapon in his hand again.

Tira laid the weapon in his, and Leo's fingers closed on the scabbard while his free hand reached for the hilt and pulled the sword free of it's protective sheath. The metal of the sword was blue, and looked thin almost rapier like.

The sword seemed to shift slightly as, if shivering and then, it's blade became thicker and heavier until the sword seemed to resemble a katana in looks.

"Thank Florian for me and I promise he will get it back." Leo vowed.

Tira smiled as she looked at Leo holding the weapon, "I would not vow that so quickly, the weapon seems to like you and who knows after it serves you again, if you fulfil your promise the sword might decide to stay yours."

Raph snorted, "Magic weapons decide who owns them?"

Tira looked at the cynical turtle "Sometimes yes. Magic weapons sometimes choose who they serve and who they won't. This sword has been used by others, and while all did well none of them were able to wield it as Leonardo has." Tira paused and smiled slightly, "Now on a world of no magic where the sword by all means should have held it's natural state and being it changes to be what is wanted of it. That says much right there."

Leo placed the sword away he didn't want to say anything about how good it felt just to hold the weapon again after so long.

Tira nodded "I best return. Marina will let you know if and when you need to come to Necron she can keep you in touch with us."

Marina rolled an eye, "That's what she thinks," the cat grumbled. "I'm not a carrier pigeon. Running messages and the like." The catafly continued to grumble and growl complaints deep in her throat as Tira left them.

XXX

After Tira's visit and the appearance of the Dragon that Don had seen the boys went out in groups of two or more to patrol, they were never alone when they were topside.

They paid attention to the news and Don would check the internet on a regular basis to see if what strange and almost unexplainable things were happening around the world that might be attributed to magical forces fighting a battle around them.

Master Splinter did a good deal of meditating and informed the boys "There is a shift even within the metaphysical plane, and I fear there are things that are coming that will not be good."

While deep in the meditative trance one day, Splinter heard a soft voice enter within his mind.

'_Long have you sought wisdom, wisdom of the ages. You know the plane of the metaphysical, the power and strength that flows giving you greater energy. Your chi and your aura are powerful indeed.' _

Splinter was pleased recognizing an old wise mind in the depths of those words. "I do not seek power for it corrupts. I seek for knowledge and wisdom, for in it I can find truth." He replied simply.

'_The great Masters' would be pleased to hear such words. Power is for those who do not know the treasure in wisdom and skill. They could teach you, the art of levitation and give you insight to the riddles of all questions.' _

Splinter laughed, "No doubt they could answer all riddles **except **for one. The very one I most wanted answered." Splinter retorted, he wondered who or where the voice was coming from.

If it was a friend with wisdom to share, why did it hide itself? There was something that felt wrong to the ninja Master and he was keenly alert, but longing to find out who, or what, was behind this voice. It was not unusual or uncommon to communicate with others of like mind while in a meditative state, he'd done it before. But Splinter was also aware there were those who would lure others into trouble, even here where enlightment was suppose to be the order of all things.

"Who are these Masters you speak of?"

'_The ancient ones. Ones that have been here longer then man himself, the Masters of all things.'_

Splinter's tail lashed suddenly. "I have no desires to meet these Masters if they hide behind you." He countered.

There was a loud roar and shaking of the ground and suddenly before Splinter was an Asian style dragon one with no wings, it shifted and became a large snake, that hissed and threw a coil towards the ninja Master.

'_If you will not come willingly then perhaps you will come this way. Or better yet I will destroy you here!'_ The beast hissed opening it's mouth wide to show long pointy fangs that dripped with venom.

Splinter leaped to his feet dodging the coil of the animal, he leaped high in the air, using his skill of ninjitsu and his knowledge of what was real on the metaphysical plane and managed to strike the beast hard across it's snout with his walking stick. He tucked into a roll, as gravity pulled him back to the ground.

The snake like creature thrashed and lunged out of the way. It jerked it's long sinewy neck back and lunged once more for the ninja Master.

'_Come now, once you feel my bite it will not be so bad.'_ The beast hissed.

"I am not about to trust the words of a snake," Splinter retorted he landed on the ground and instead of running stood there with his walking stick at the ready.

He swung his weapon as the beast lowered it's head to come in and then plunged the stick into the reptilian eye. The beast thrashed and yowled in a strange howling roar before it disappeared. It's long body bucked and twisted on the ground.

Splinter took a deep breath and emerged from his meditative rest on the tatami mats, of the dojo floor. His breathing was a little rough and ragged, his heart hammering against his chest. "Not quite the peaceful experience meditation should be." Splinter mused to himself as he slowly rose from the mats and walked out towards the kitchen.

Mike was making lunch and he turned to his Master as the elderly rat entered. "Splinter are you okay?" he wondered.

"I'm fine my son, though I was attacked by something in the metaphysical realm." Splinter assured him, he reached out to gently squeeze Mike's arm if only to take the worry and concern out of the boy's face. "Why do you ask?"

"Your walking stick is wet and smeared with blood." Mike answered as he pointed to the end of the walking staff. "You also looked a little well…" Mike paused, "Not quite uh, well you know like yourself. You have a shock of white hair between your ears now and I know it wasn't there this morning."

Splinter blinked, a little in surprise at Mike's words. Before he explained what had happened.

"Splinter, the metaphysical realm you enter in meditation is sort of a magical place right?" Mike asked though he all ready knew the answer he could be foolish and a little forgetful at times but there was some things that were a little harder to ignore.

"Perhaps you are right my son, and it is dangerous to even meditate for long here for fear of being caught in a trap once too often. But I can not allow fear to keep me from doing what must be done." Splinter declared, "I will not be frightened away from my relaxation time."

Mike nodded as he turned to put the kettle on for tea, "You tell us not to go alone when things are dangerous, I wouldn't want you going into danger either. Let Leo go with you at least, you both like meditating and he wouldn't disturb your relaxing time," he pointed out.

"You are right my son," Splinter concurred. "I am not used to being attacked during meditation but with magical elements becoming stronger and some of them with, uncharitable views- not to mention their actions it may be wiser to be safe."

Mike nodded as he poured the hot water into the tea pot so the specially prepared packets of tea could steep. "Exactly you don't want us going off on our own."

"You, and your brothers are far more impetuous then I am Michelangelo." Splinter chided gently, though he was touched that his youngest would care, then again he was very empathic.

XXX

The four boys had gone out for a night of training and patrol, exercising and letting off some pent up energy and excitement. The four turtles raced over the roof top, leaping diving and doing other acrobatic stunts that seemed to defy all gravity.

The night was cool with a strong wind blowing, and while the buildings might offer some protection lower down, higher up the wind was full force with little protection. Not to mention making the turtle's leaps and moves a little more difficult to do.

They kept to the shadows not showing off to anyone other then each other.

"Top that Leo!" Raph goaded as he landed after an impressive series of flips.

"That isn't even a challenge Raph" Leo retorted. "If you want to boast do something worthy of it."

"Ohhhh-hoooo he's got you Raph," Mike teased as he danced about.

Suddenly a hard gusting blast of wind just about forced Mike to his knees, he whirled and looked at Leo. "Somethings wrong."

"Yeah with your head." Raph stated casually.

"No, I ain't kiddin' Raph," Mike protested.

"It's just the wind." Don stated "I don't see anything."

Marina had opted to stay at home the wind was too strong for her to fly in not to mention that trying to keep up to the boys during their games and antics.

"I tell you there is something here. I feel it." Mike declared firmly he was glancing around nervously.

"Sure it's called air" Raph said as he crossed his arms and looked at his brother. "You really shouldn't watch so many horror shows Mike it tends to make you jittery waiting for the next one to get it."

Mike sighed, "Maybe your right." He turned but a part of him still felt anxious, that there was something wrong. Leo though seemed perfectly fine, in fact he seemed ready to move out.

Leo and Raph leapt with ease to the next roof top and suddenly from the sky above them seemed to break a part and tiny missiles flew towards the two turtles.

"Leo, Raph!" Mike yelled as he and Don leaped over to join their brothers.

The four turtles stood back to back as the missile forms grew larger and it was clear to see there were people riding brooms.

"Witches!" Mike muttered, as he looked at the bunch who were circling them.

"They aren't alone either" Don said, "Look there is another smaller form, if smaller is the right adjective for them."

Don could see other airborne beast fighting the howling gusts of wind. If anything these beasts seemed to find the air currents and flow with them. They were about three foot in length with large wings. Their bodies were covered in hair and they gave a shrilling noise.

Leo glowered, "I see them Don be ready brothers this isn't going be good."

"You've got that right Leo" Don said as he swallowed hard, "those other beasts look like some form of giant vampire bats."

Mike's eyes grew large and round as he yelled, "VAMPIRES!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: Slipping into Fantasy

**Entering The Void**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the turtles,ninja four, I don't own the ninja turtles who are kicking down my door -okay I fail at Dr. Seuss too. LOL

**Chapter Three- Slipping into Fantasy**

Mike brought out his chucks standing with his back to his brothers and watching the strange flying shapes that circled over head, as long as the enemy stayed up there, it would be rather difficult to cut their numbers down.

"If those are vampires I would so love to have a wooden stake, or some garlic right now, do ya think there is time to run to the store and buy a loaf of garlic bread to fight them with?" Mike wondered.

Don laughed as he twirled his weapon, "Well it might not be a stake but it is wood and magic, Tira did say the magical weapons might do better at protecting us in battle against the dark forces."

"What the hell d'ya tink their waiting for, or are they cowards not wantin' to make a move jus' yet?" he wondered.

"They are waiting for something and we best be ready to act when they do decide to make their moves," Leo declared, he pulled out the magical sword and stood his body braced ready.

A few witches dived down on their broomstick gaining speed as they plummeted towards the four turtles who stood back to back and braced for any attack.

The witches as they neared the roof top raised their hands and shot something from fingertips towards the turtles sharp bolts of electricity or fire balls flew towards the chelonians.

The four brothers scattered, diving out of the way. Leo leaped into the air towards one of the low flying broomsticks, he flipped with ease pushing for more altitude, he let loose with a flying kick sending one of the witches off of her broomstick, the broom itself flew off elsewhere.

Mike swung his chucks, as the strange blasts came near him and even, though he couldn't see or feel the magic that moved through his weapon some thing unseen like a strong counter point wind pushed one of the fire balls back in the direction it had come from.

Mike beamed as he saw the blast of fire bring down yet another opponent, "Goodness gracious great balls of fire!" the orange masked turtle couldn't help but exclaim as he saw the result of the move.

Raph got to his feet after dodging an attack, he saw out of the corner of his eye Mike's success with the chucks and gave a quick, twisted evil looking grin as he began to spin his sai, his inward focus was on bringing the enemy down and making them suffer and pay, because after all, this was **his** world they were on not theirs and he was not going put up with it.

Unfortunately he could not see the flame that had, on Necron accompanied such a move, but it deterred his thoughts little, and when an electric shock blast headed his way Raph instinctively, moved his weapon to block the strike - hardly stopping to think what that electric bolt might do when it traveled through the metal looking for a place to get to ground. Somehow though it never came for the bolt was deflected harmlessly off.

Don's entendra staff also seemed to handle the blast strikes from the witches, as he spun his weapon about, swinging to block here- moving it to strike to the left. He felt the familiar power and magic of the weapon, it felt balanced and good in his hands, his strikes were sure and confident.

Leo turned to face the witch he'd unseated from her broom, and paused instead blinking half in surprise, for the face of the woman in the hooded black cloak was beautiful and stunning to behold, her eyes the deepest violet, her skin complexion smooth and fair.

"How could you, harm me like that?" the woman scolded. "Do you always harm innocents?"

Leo growled softly, "Your not that innocent when you attack us with flame and electric bolts. Besides your no lady, you're a witch."

The woman before him cackled wildly and her face shifted and changed becoming pockmarked and scarred, the eyes seemed to sink back into her skull and become grey bits of spittle flew from her mouth, "Come here deary, and give old granny a kiss - only frogs can become a prince."

Leo back stepped as the crone lunged his way, he was sure her kiss might be dangerous in and of itself, for while her kiss might be enchanted to some degree Leo highly doubted that it would turn him into anything charming. He swung out with his sword cutting the lady down with a quick strike.

"Normally, I'd never harm a lady, but you don't classify as one," he huffed as he glanced around. He noted the strikes by the witches had forced all of them a part and away from each other and Leo risked a quick glance skyward to see the number of vampires now coming in. "Guys, get together!" he yelled to his brothers.

Leo was filled with a sense of trepidation that it would not be wise to meet these vampires while they were so scattered, and with no one to watch their backs. The number of the large black beasts that were closing in did not speak well for any of them.

But the witches seemed determined to force and hold the turtles at bay, for those that remained began to shout and scream into the wind, "Wild dark night, and winds will blow. Each chelonian to stand alone. Now open up the gates to hell as fire whips up this spell."

"That sure as hell don't sound good," Raph snarled as he jumped at a low flying witch's broom trying in vain to drag it down but it slipped out of his one handed grasp with ease.

A fire broke out on the roof as each witch shot a blast from crooked arthritic looking fingers, the fire began to consume and eat away at the roof, the licks of flame joining with it's mates and trapping each of the four turtles away from his brothers.

"Leo, I don't like this!" Mike yelled above the crackling flame he looked up in time to see the vampires moving in for their strikes. The turtle's eyes grew large with fear and he began swinging his nun chucks at a wild speed, "Chucks don't fail me now." he moaned.

Don took a step back and felt hot flame lick at his back he glanced behind him and swore instead of the roof top building he stood on, that he was on the edge of some large chasm and down below was fire, flames and tortured souls screaming. Something hit hard into Don, and the turtle whirled to see a large vampire bat perched on his shoulders, it's wings flapping wildly as it screeched and it's head bobbed down to go for a bite.

The purple masked ninja grasped the bat by a wing and wrenched it free from his shoulders, feeling a sharp pain as the bat's sharp talons pierced into his hide. Don gritted his teeth and flung the bat then swung his staff at it. "Batter up," Don snarled.

The hard wood connected and the bat screeched as if in major pain before it tumbled down spinning and reeling into the hell hole below.

"Anyone got any bright ideas how to get out of this?" Don yelled over the flame and screeching of the over grown bats.

Suddenly there seemed to come an immense blast of wind that shook the ground and scattered the bats elsewhere, the strong blast of air killed the fire and the four turtles were brought to their knees.

Don gasped for breath and noticed the rooftop was firm and hard under his hand and knees and there was no sign of it ever having been a gate way to the netherworld of hell.

For a moment the ninja wondered if he had really seen what he thought he had, if it had been real or not.

A strong deep voice answered him '_Well it was, and it wasn't real. The only magic a witch has is that of illusion.'_

Don looked up and saw his brothers all rising to their feet, Mike's head shot up.

"A unicorn!" Mike insisted.

"I don't see it Mike," Don refuted.

"Neither do I." Leo remarked he felt more tired and drained then if he had just fought a long battle with the Foot, he felt weak and exhausted, his plastron bore fresh new scratches caused by vampire claws.

"Mikey you are seein' thin'" Raph insisted firmly.

'_He sees only what you can not. The one of light and laughter who has ridden the back of the unicorn will always see what others miss. It took many stallions to send the dark ones away.' _The dark powerful voice stated.

Mike stood staring at a spot on the roof, "He's beautiful, yellowish gold like the rising sun, a mane and tail of flaming red and orange, with a horn and hooves as white as the soft clouds that hang in the morning sky."

There was a sound of almost laughter that reached all their ears, '_That is as it should be for I am Carpe Diem- the new day that must be seized,'_ there was the sound of the clopping of hoof steps rising and falling that came out of nowhere.

Mike backed up "Hold on wha…"

'_Just let your brother's see as you do, place your hand on my horn.'_

Mike swallowed hard and hesitantly reached to obey his hands gently touching and holding the hard polished horn of the unicorn.

The other three turtles gasped as they saw the large unicorn that stood beside Mike, the stallion was massively large, his muscles rippling and his mane and tail blowing in the soft wind.

The turtles had all seen the unicorn's before in the unicorn meadows but they had never seen _anything, _quite like Carpe Diem among the mares and stallions that lived around Tira's castle.

' _I am one of twelve warrior Unicorns that are called out in time of great need. Otherwise we are separate from the rest of our kind. It is the way,'_ Carpe snorted and a huge warm blast of air blew out caressing Leo, Don and Raph in passing. '_It is best you four get to safety below. It's not good the dark ones know where you are at now.'_

"Then perhaps we ought to go to Necron." Leo declared.

Carpe Diem let loose a loud bugling neigh that sounded almost like a roar, he stomped one hoof forward and the roof shook. Leo staggered back from the wind that struck at him.

'_You will stay here! That is the order and that is the decision, you vowed to be patient so do so. You promised to come only if no other choice was open to you.' _Carpe reminded Leo, the unicorn's eyes narrowed, _'Do you go back on this, and lose all honour now?'_

Leo stood looking at the unicorn before him he clenched his hand into tight fists and shook his head, " I'll keep my vow." He replied tightly, he gestured for his brothers to start heading for the street and the sewers beyond.

Carpe's body seemed to vanish the moment Mike released his horn but Mike could feel the stallion's gaze following him to the streets and the sewers beyond.

Raph sneered, "So we just keep waiting and being attacked by beasties from Necron until what?" he fumed.

"We made a promise Raph," Leo snapped turning to glare at his brother.

"No, **you **made the promise Leo." Raph retorted quickly.

"I also staked my life on it," Leo declared firmly, " or have you forgotten that? Or does honour mean nothing to you?"

"What good is honour Leo if our world, or we are destroyed before we can help Necron and put a stop to all of this. Because, in case you hadn't noticed we were barely holdin our own out there," Raph pointed out, "and I don't think we would have done so hot if that over grown horse hadn't showed up."

Leo looked like he was about to retort but Mike cut in stepping between his two brothers, "Guys, don't do this. Carpe Diem, seize the day, new hope -new day…" Mike mumbled.

Leo and Raph both scrunched up their faces giving their orange masked brother a strange puzzled look, as if they didn't understand what he was trying to get at.

Mike shook his head, "Unicorns spread light and happiness, laughter and if they do that to ease the darkness then we have to hold to it. Right now I think fighting could be a bad thing, it might help the dark ones, and maybe it is what they want," Mike rambled on his eyes large and pleading, "Please don't fight."

Don glanced at the others, "Mike might have something there, at the moment with our worlds so close and troubles of one world seeping into the other, anything we can do to counter it might be worth a try."

Leo bowed his head and smiled, "Let's go home," he said, "for now at least, and then see what Marina or Master Splinter has to say. Right now I feel I've had enough of Necron slipping into our world."

Raph nodded grimly, "I'll have at agree wit ya there bro."

TBC


End file.
